Ball Between Us
by bawangring
Summary: Sicheng tidak menyangka, kalau setelah kejadian itu, hidupnya berubah drastis. Yuwin!


**Ball Between Us**

 **Nakamoto Yuta**

 **.**

 **Dong Sicheng**

 **.**

 **1\. Senja Sore**

Sicheng berjalan sedikit tergesa menyebrangi lapangan sekolahnya dengan setumpuk buku catatan di kedua tangannya. Dapat Sicheng lihat, di pinggir lapangan banyak sekali anak-anak eskul futsal sedang berbincang ringan atau sekedar melakukan _stretching_. Sicheng buru-buru menundukan kepalanya saat matanya tidak sengaja melakukan kontak mata dengan kapten tim futsal sekolahnya, Nakamoto Yuta.

Pemuda dingin kelahiran Jepang itu masuk kedalam daftar orang yang harus Sicheng hindari selama ia bersekolah disini, menurut kabar yang beredar, Yuta itu orangnya seenaknya sendiri, semena-mena dan keras kepala. Alasan itu cukup untuk membuat tekad Sicheng semakin bulat agar tidak berurusan dengan pemuda Jepang itu.

Sicheng tidak mau semasa sekolahnya di warnai dengan catatan buruk karena berurusan dengan orang yang salah. Tinggal beberapa meter lagi Sicheng sampai di ruang guru, kelasnya pulang terlambat gara-gara guru Lee memberinya banyak tugas karena kelasnya berisik ketika guru Lee menerangkan seuatu di depan kelas.

Padahal hanya satu orang yang mengobrol di kelasnya, namun satu kelas terkena imbasnya karena itu. Ingatkan Sicheng agar melakban mulut Jung Jaehyun saat jam pelajaran guru Lee, agar pemuda itu tidak berbicara terus menerus tentang Senior Kim Doyoung yang mulai menyadari keberadaannya.

 **BUGH!**

"Auh..." Sicheng meringis pelan ketika kepalanya berbenturan dengan sesuatu yang keras, pegangannya pada buku yang Sicheng dekap di dadanya sedikit mengendur namun tidak membuat setumpuk buku itu terjatuh.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Suara berat itu, Sicheng kenal siapa pemilik suara _baritone_ itu. Ia semakin menunduk, tidak berani mendongak untuk menatap langsung pada pemuda yang ada di sampingnya.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja." cicitnya pelan, setumpuk buku yang Sicheng dekap menjadi pelampiasannya. Mendekapnya erat —hampir merematnya saking takutnya kepada pemuda di sampingnya.

Demi apapun itu, seorang Nakamoto Yuta sedang memeluknya dari samping hanya untuk melindunginya dari serangan bola basket yang entah darimana tiba-tiba melambung tinggi kearahnya. Sicheng merutuk dalam hati, mimpi apa ia semalam hingga bisa terjebak di situasi seperti ini dengan orang yang Sicheng hindari.

"Angkat wajahmu."

Sicheng menggeleng cepat, dan semakin merunduk sebisa mungkin menyembunyikan wajahnya dari Nakamoto Yuta di depannya. Manik coklatnya hanya berani menatap ujung sepatunya yang terasa menarik di banding dengan wajah tampan Nakamoto Yuta.

"Aku tidak akan berbuat jahat padamu, angkat wajahmu Dong Sicheng." Yuta kembali bersuara yang di jawab dengan gelengan kepala dari pemuda di dekapannya.

Yuta mendengus, melepaskan dekapannya pada tubuh kecil Sicheng dan tangannya terulur untuk mengangkat dagu Sicheng agar manik cantik itu menatap langsung padanya.

"Kau—"

"Aku harus pergi, terimakasih bantuannya sunbaenim."

Tangan Yuta yang semula berada di dagu lancip Sicheng berganti menjadi menggantung di udara begitu saja, tatkala Sicheng pergi dari hadapannya setelah berkata demikian. Kaki jenjangnya sedikit berlari menjauhi Yuta yang masih terdiam di pinggir lapangan, Sicheng tidak berani menoleh sedikitpun ke belakangnya.

Ingatkan Sicheng nanti agar mengambil jalan memutar agar tidak perlu berhadapan kembali dengan seniornya itu, persetan dengan jaraknya yang lumayan jauh, ia tidak mau berurusan lagi dengan Nakamoto Yuta. Cukup tadi saja Sicheng berurusan dengan seniornya itu.

Yuta masih terdiam di tempatnya, tempurung belakang kepalanya sedikit berdenyut akibat menahan bola berwarna orange itu. Ia sedikit menunduk untuk mengambil bola di kakinya dan melemparnya kasar kepada salah seorang temannya di ujung lapangan yang tengah tersenyum minta maaf kepadanya.

Yuta mendegus keras, lalu menatap punggung Sicheng yang mulai menjauh dengan pandangan yang rumit. Seingatnya ia tidak pernah berbuat apapun yang jahat kepada Sicheng, tapi kenapa pemuda itu terlihat sangat ketakutan saat berhadapan dengannya?

Yuta akui kalau wajahnya terlihat jahat ketika tidak melakukan apapun juga, ia menghela napasnya berat. Oke, mulai sekarang Yuta akan mulai berlatih tersenyum kepada Mark, adik kelasnya yang gampang sekali tersenyum atau tertawa di keadaan apapun.

"Kau di tolak, rekor baru." Yuta menoleh ke samping kananya, menemukan Taeyong dengan seragam basketnya tengah tersenyum mengejek padanya. "Ini pertama kalinya aku melihatmu di tolak semudah itu,"

"Jangan samakan Sicheng dengan yang lain," Ujar Yuta, nada bicaranya tedengar jutek. "Lagipula Sicheng itu berbeda."

Taeyong hanya mencebikan bibirnya tidak peduli, pemuda itu kembali menghampiri teman satu timnya yang berada di tengah lapangan. Namun, baru dua langkah Taeyong berjalan, Yuta sudah memanggilnya kembali.

"Lee Taeyong!"

"Apa?" Taeyong berbalik, memandang Yuta datar dengan kedua tangannya berada di saku celananya.

"Perhatikan anak buahmu, mereka hampir _membunuh_ Sicheng."

Taeyong mendengus keras, Yuta bisa menjadi sangat berlebihan kalau aset berharga miliknya di ganggu. Dan itu berlaku juga untuk Sicheng, oke, itu informasi baru untuk Taeyong.

Maka Taeyong hanya mengangguk singkat sambil memberinya hormat main-main pada Yuta. "Oke, aku catat itu." lalu kembali berjalan ke tengah lapangan.

Langit senja sore hari itu menjadi saksi dimana seorang Nakamoto Yuta di tolak untuk pertama kalinya, mungkin bukan hanya di tolak, Sicheng juga sempat membantahnya tadi.

Yuta tersenyum tipis, hanya Sicheng yang berani seperti itu walaupun tadi badannya sempat bergetar takut.

 _To be continued..._


End file.
